Double Lies
by anyabar1987
Summary: Reuploaded Life after the Panglobal games wasn't easy for Kim. She gave up so much only to start over with a new name in a new country. what will happen when both lives are thrust together and secrets are revealed to both sides? listed as Dino Thunder as that is the time this story takes place.
1. Just a day in the life

AN: Takes place late 2nd season. Leah is still fairly new to the team.

A big thanks to A. Leanne Vast for betaing this story with me

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint and I definitely do not own Power Rangers. The two shows are owned by their respective production companies. The character Annie belongs to me.

Just a Day in the Life

Julianna Callaghan walked out of the locker room and spun on her heel when she heard the door to the guy's locker room open.

"You know I miss the days when that was Jule's Locker room and not the women's." Sam said as he walked out.

"Oh, yeah," Jules said as she waited for Sam to catch up. When he did she whispered, "I bet that's because we were pretending to be professional even though you were really sneaking in there knowing I would be the only one there." She punched him in the shoulder and let out a short laugh. Jules changed the subject, "So, how was your weekend?"

Sam smiled, "It was great, took a ride through the park. You were wrong when you told me I wouldn't be able to pick up any ladies with a bike by the way. What about your weekend?"

"I worked some overtime with team three. One of their guys was down with a twisted ankle." Jules shook her head as she pushed open the door to the exercise room.

"Oh that's right you have one of your scheduled vacations coming up." Sam nodded, "What do you do on those week long adventures of yours?"

Jules smiled, "I go visit friends, I relax and get rested for my next several months of grueling yet rewarding work of keeping the peace," she told him as she climbed onto a stationary bike. She wasn't there very long when the loudspeaker interrupted her workout.

**"Team One Hot call. Shots fired at a residence on Durham Road. Team One Hot call, Shot's fired at a residence on Durham road."**

Jules launched herself off her bike and ran to the armory to get suited up. As she grabbed her rifle Leah waved her down, "Can we talk later?"

"Maybe." Jules brushed past Leah and sprinted down to the garage, Leah at her heels. Jules jumped behind the wheel of one of the waiting Cruisers. Leah didn't take no for an answer and jumped into the passenger seat.

"If you don't mind I will ride along with you?" Leah asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"I don't care," Jules sighed as she pulled out behind the lead cruiser. "All I know is that I have eight hours and then I am off for a whole week." As she pulled out, Jules reached down and turned on her radio, "Boss do we have any more information?"

**"The call was made by a neighbor on the other side of the street. He said that a man in his late thirties came running onto the road waving a gun. He fired a shot and everyone scattered in different directions. The caller said that the man with the gun ran after a young couple that recently moved into one of the houses down the block, he wasn't sure which house. After our guy was out of sight, the caller heard two more shots fired."**

**"Boss isn't Durham Road in a suburb?" **Jules heard Spike ask over the radio.

Jules looked at Leah quickly, "Spike are you saying that there are kids on that street?"

**"Yes it is 8:30 and the kids would be just getting ready for school and waiting for the bus."**

"This is going to be a nightmare. Boss do we have any idea approximately how many children are we talking about here?"

**"That's unknown at this time. Our caller didn't know where everyone went. Didn't even report on whether the family taken hostage had any kids. Until we establish the presence of children, just assume we're going less lethal. Jules you will be Sierra One."**

"Got it Boss!" Jules pulled her cruiser to the side of the road just behind the command truck. She got out and opened the back door to retrieve her riffle. Running to the command truck she grabbed the sniper bag and a pack of rubber bullets. Quickly walking down the street with the bag slung over her shoulder, Jules watched carefully for any sudden movement.

As she rounded the corner into the main part of the neighborhood she saw a head duck down behind a shrub. "Boss, we've got civilians to our left." Jules ran over and found two small children cowering behind the bushes. Neither of them could have been more than ten years old. Her eyes were drawn to the little girl with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was holding on to the younger boy protectively. "My name is Jules. I'm a police officer. What are your names?" Jules' heart skipped a beat 'til she remembered where she was. Jules didn't have time to worry about the person she was reminded of.

"I'm Kimmie, and this is my brother Andy," the girl informed her. "There is a scary man," the girl pointed to Jules' weapon, "His gun is bigger than yours."

"Ok, Kimmie, Andy, everything's going to be alright. You've been very brave." Jules looked around and met the eyes of a young officer. She motioned for him to come over. "Ok, Kimmie, Andy, I'm going to need you to go with this nice man, alright?" The two children nodded and the officer picked them up and carried them to safety.

**"I just saw our guy. He pulled back a curtain in the house two houses down from us. Jules go get eyes."**

"Got it boss." Jules ran towards a tree that was across the street.

**"Sam, get eyes inside that house. Leah, I need you to knock on doors, see if anyone can give you the phone number."**

Jules climbed into the tree and secured herself next to a bare spot on the branch. Pulling out her binoculars she looked to see if there was any movement in the front rooms. "Boss I can see the hostages. They're sitting in a corner of the front room just across from the big bay window. The woman is rubbing her stomach, it looks like she is pregnant, possibly third trimester."

"**No Gas! I repeat do not use any gas. Spike, got anything on this family?"**

**"Yeah, Boss," Spike answered, "The house was recently purchased by Gina and Thomas Winkin. Thomas was just promoted and moved to the Home Office of Kilmer Robotics where he is a chief engineer. Jules you were correct, Gina is pregnant with their first child and is due next month. There is nothing here to suggest why either of them are being targeted. Neither of them have a record nor does it seem like Thomas has any enemies. He appears to be well liked in the workplace."**

**"Are we dealing with a random attack then?" The boss asked.**

Ed's voice was suddenly in her ear, **"Boss, this can't be random. This street is supposed to be a safe haven for families, and guy just randomly runs into the street with a gun and then takes a random family hostage in their house? I don't buy it." **

Jules sighed, "I can't get a lock on the shooter. He's good. I've got eyes on the hostages, but he's out of sight. I know where he is but I can't get an angle on him."

**"Boss there was an armed robbery attempt two blocks over at Hal's Hardware Store," **Spike informed them.** "The owner saw the gun and tripped the alarm. The guy spooked and ran. Happened five minutes before the 911 call and he matched our preliminary description."**

**"Thanks Spike. So this guy is just desperate. He doesn't seem to really want to kill anyone. He seems scared if anything."**

**"Boss I have a phone number; it is 416-698-5463."**

**"Thank you Leah."**

Jules heard the boss call over a megaphone, "This is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I will be calling the home phone in just a minute. I would like it if you could answer it when it rings."

"Boss I have a clear shot. He's moved over next to the phone and is in plain view of the front window." Jules lined up her site and watched through her scope to see how the shooter would react to negotiations from the boss.

The man moved out of site again, then to her surprise, the front door opened, the man walked out and threw himself to the ground.

Wordy and Ed ran over and pointed their guns at the man. "Sir, let go of the gun!" Ed ordered.

Jules heard the man respond, "I can't, I don't want to hurt anyone! I woke up this morning in an alley. My buddy's think this is a funny joke. They taped my hand to the gun and left me. Please help me!"

After waiting until Ed and Wordy had carefully removed the gun from the man's hand and be handcuffed, Jules climbed down from the tree and shook her head. "College students these days and their ideas of fun. It's going to get someone killed someday."

Leah stood there, "It already has. When I was a firefighter, you have no idea how many calls I responded to that had to do with college students and fire."

"Good news is he's going to gives us all the names of his fraternity brothers that were involved in this prank. Then they'll get their 'just desserts." Greg said coming over to the two of them. "Jules can you go talk to the couple? See how they're doing, especially Gina and the baby."

"Yes Boss!" Julie handed Leah her sniper bag and went inside.

Inside the house Jules knelt down next to the still frightened couple, "I'm Constable Jules Callaghan, are you two alright?"

Gina shook her head as Thomas spoke, "I don't understand, this was supposed to be a safe neighborhood. When I took the job here the realtor told me that this was a very safe community with zero crime." He gave a dark chuckle, "Our first month here and we are held up in our own home."

"Thomas, I know you're scared, but the important thing is are you, Gina, and the baby are unharmed. Did he touch you or hit you? We have him in custody and it appears that this was a random occurrence."

"I think we're ok. I am a little shaken up, but I think we will be alright. He didn't touch us. He seemed very frightened but he told us that he didn't want to hurt us." Gina winced in pain, "I think the scare was a bit much."

"Alright I will have an ambulance take you to the hospital just to make sure your baby's ok." Jules nodded as she stood up, "Boss did you hear that?"

**"Affirmative Jules and there is an ambulance on its way."**

Jules stayed with the two until the paramedics arrived and took over checking Gina out. After the ambulance drove off, sirens blaring, she headed back to the cruiser. "Well another day well spent," she said to Leah.

"I can't believe that guy. Are we sure that his friends aren't going to be armed when the uniforms go pick them up?" Leah asked Greg.

"I don't know, but from his university shirt, I am guessing that he goes to a school that is out of our jurisdiction. The suits up north are going to be dealing with our friend's friends." Greg shook his head, "Alright let's reconvene in the briefing room in ten minutes."

****

"So Jules what are your plans for your trip?" Wordy said leaning back in his chair, "you didn't get to tell us earlier."

"If you have to know, I'm going to be driving down to Detroit and spending the night with some friends before driving to Chicago where I am going to meet another friend and then catch a flight to California." Jules shook her head with a smile. "It is going to be a glorious week without you guys. I am going to be living it up California with some old friends while you guys are here grinding the millstone." She smirked, "Do you want me to make you more jealous?"


	2. Switching

Thanks to A. Leanne Vast for being my awesome beta on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint and I definitely do not own Power Rangers. The two shows are owned by their respective production companies. The character Annie belongs to me.

Switching 

Jules walked out of the station and headed towards her car. She just wanted to stretch and scream with joy that she was getting away from things for a full week. Even if it meant going back to someplace that she didn't really want to be. No she took that back, she wanted to be there, she just didn't want certain people to ruin her week. With a quick look at her suitcase she decided that a quick stop at her house was in order to put some things away. She was pretty sure she couldn't carry her firearm with her over the border and she didn't really want any of her police paraphernalia.

Driving to her house she wondered what the rest of the guys would think if they knew what she was really doing with her time off. She felt guilty she had found out the real people behind her team many times over but what did they know about her? She had told them that she had grown up in Alberta with her Father after her Mother died. True she did have brothers they just weren't blood brothers.

She wondered if they could really handle the truth about their teammate. Would they treat her the same if they knew who she really was? Would she still be their equal or would they feel the need to worship her.

Leaning her head back, she glanced in the mirror. This was always a hard journey to make. She had to make sure no one followed her, especially on the way back. She would rather no one she might know from Toronto follow her either.

_"If you follow these rules I can make it so that you can go back and forth as much as you want as long as it doesn't complicate your new life."_

_"What are those rules? I will do anything to get back some freedom from those people."_

_"No gymnastics, you will be highly recognizable in such a place. If you are using your old identity you can do some small stuff as long as no pictures of your face are taken. Don't tell too many people about your other life, I would rather you didn't tell anyone but I know you are going to need someone to vent to."_

_"I just want out. I want to know that my daughter can have peace of mind and not have cameras in her face all her waking moments. I would rather not have cameras in mine either. I never asked for any of this."_

_"Well this is a one-time only deal, you have tried everything else. I can only guarantee that this will work if you follow the rules. If they get wind of what you have done they will know where to look and this agency will not be able to save you."_

_"I understand. Where do I sign?"_

_"Right here." A hand pointed to a legal document in front of her. "Once this is signed get yourself to the Canadian border. I will meet you on there with your new identity."_

_"So at the Canadian border I just disappear?"_

_"Exactly my darling. Don't worry you aren't the first athlete that I have helped escape a life they never wanted."_

Jules pulled up to the border crossing and handed her passport and car registration over. She smiled at the guard and answered his questions, "I'm going on vacation, I have friends in Michigan and Illinois and then I'm going to fly to California for a few days."

She was relieved when she was cleared to go through the border. She remembered when it was so much easier to get back and forth; before she needed all the legal documents. As a rule she had to be Julianna Callaghan until she crossed through the border and then she had to be Julianna Callaghan when she crossed back. Her old identity was not allowed to cross the border.

As soon as she was through the border she took one of the first exits and pulled into a storage yard. Pulling into the parking lot she grabbed her sunglasses and a hat. She pulled on a different jacket and piled up most of her belongings in a bag which she went and hid in the trunk under a false panel where she normally kept her gun when not in use. She then took a different purse out of the car and flipped though for her credit cards. Going inside she used a third name to purchase a storage shed. She kept the hat down low over her face and stood away from the security cameras.

Going back to her car she drove to the assigned shed and stored her car inside. Juliana was now officially on vacation and completely off the grid. Well not exactly she sighed. Sam had made her promise to keep her phone with her. She decided that she would keep it off and only turn it on to check for updates from the team.

Turning on her heels she walked down the street to the closest car rental place she knew of. As she walked she heard people whispering. She knew it was only time before someone figured out who she was. She had to get off the street before that happened. There were other ways to dump her identities but all of them seemed too risky or too easy to put the puzzle together.

*****

Leah walked into the SRU, "You know people are sick."

"The world is full of sick people," Greg responded

"No, you should see this. I was at the grocery store just now and this tabloid was sitting right in front of the cashier." Leah laid down the article. "I just had to bring it back here because I needed to digest something like this."

Sam hopped off the treadmill, "What is it?"

"It's an American import tabloid." Leah sighed, "This magazine is offering a one thousand dollar reward for a face shot of the reported Cinderella athlete."

Wordy walked over, "Cinderella athlete?"

Spike sighed, "I just put that into Google. Apparently the Cinderella athlete was the all-around gold medal champion in the nineteen ninety six Olympics. Kimberly Ann Hart. She was a young woman who had never competed in any national level, much less higher events prior to about a year before the Olympics. She came out of nowhere and took the world by storm, then after the Olympics all but vanished leaving only her record of a gold medal behind."

Ed picked up the paper, "I don't see what the big deal is, don't Olympic athletes usually get a lot of coverage after the Olympics with a few interviews, maybe a Television spot, and then they sort of fade back out of the spotlight unless they do some more big name sporting events?"

Leah took the paper back, "That is the thing; she didn't give them the chance. She just vanished and now it is reportedly being stated that she is going to be in California for a birthday this week. The press is just trying to get what she never allowed them to get."

"Obviously the girl doesn't want that. She's trying to tell the world that she never wanted any of this. She just wanted to compete and show the world what she was made of without bragging about how good she was." Greg stated shaking his head, "Let's get to work people, we have a week of being a man short here."

****

She looked into the mirror as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot. She had heard people whispering about how a famous gymnast had stayed at their hotel and there wasn't even any gymnastic events happening any time soon. Looking at the clock she sighed as she realized that she might run late for her intended flight out of Chicago to California. She was always scared when she was still within a day's drive of her home. Almost as if it would be so easy for someone to find her.

She heard her non-Juliana phone ring and pulled it out to answer it. "What's up, I am almost at the airport. Pray I will make it in time."

**"You might want to be careful. Someone has spilled that you are coming to town and there are already reporters all over the neighborhood."**

"I will have to be careful then won't I? I don't know how they get this information, do you?" She sighed as she pulled to the side of the road.

**"Well I don't think this was too much of a brainer. I mean it is a certain someone's birthday and you almost always come on their birthday." The man answered.**

"Is there any way you can get her out of town? Maybe we can throw them for a loop for a few days?"

**"Unfortunately there isn't, she has a test today and a lacrosse match tomorrow as well as a Karate tournament on Friday and not to mention the birthday party on Thursday."**

"And then I leave on Saturday morning bright and early in order to be back home by Monday morning so I can start back at work. That doesn't leave us much time to be a family." She said sadly into her phone.

**"A family? We haven't been able to really be a family because of the necessity it is for you to stay in hiding."**

"You know what I mean. I just like to savor as much time as I can with my daughter and her wonderful daddy for as long as I can."

**"I know and I love you. You are so brave, most people would have caved by now and given into what the media wants out of people like you."**

"Hey, if I'm going to catch that flight I should probably get going and make sure I'm at the airport on time."

**"Bye, I will see you in a few hours. Am I still meeting you are the airport?"**

"Of course. As always they will be expecting me. Do you think I would make it a step out of the airport at all, if it weren't for you?"

**"Don't make me answer that. I'll be waiting for you."**

She smiled and shut her phone. She was lucky to have someone like him to get her through the storms that had plagued her for the last fourteen years.


	3. Time makes things harder

Thanks to A. Leanne Vast for being my awesome beta on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint and I definitely do not own Power Rangers. The two shows are owned by their respective production companies. The character Annie belongs to me.

Time Makes Things Harder 

"Hey Beautiful it's time to wake up!"

"Hey Handsome did you forget to bring your tiger?" She ran through the terminal and hugged her  
white knight who stood before her. "I missed you so much Tommy!"

"And I missed you even more Kim." The man hugged the woman in his arms. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I can't believe after all this time you still greet me with the first words you said when you came back to the team." She smiled and released herself from his grip.

"Come on now; let's get you out of sight for a little while. I think we were able to beat off the reporters. Good work booking an earlier flight under another name. I don't think the paparazzi will ever forgive you." He laughed.

"I give you all the credit Thomas Oliver." She smiled as she walked beside him.

"I love you Kimberly Ann Hart and don't you ever forget that." Tommy said with a wry smile plastered on his face.

"I just wish sometimes that we could make more of our relationship." Kim frowned.

"You wish? I thought you texted me last summer and told me you were seeing someone?"

"I wasn't serious about him. You are the only one I have ever gotten serious over. Besides I couldn't make anything work with him, he's on my team and that's against regulation." Kim sighed.

"What would happen if you married me though? Your cover up there would be blown because whoever you pretend to be should never know a Dr. Thomas Oliver and I couldn't just drop all my work to pretend to be someone else for you." Tommy frowned as they walked through the terminal.

"Who said it would be like that? Maybe if we did something like that I would move back in with you and leave the hiding behind?"

"You wouldn't do that. Remember when you pretended with me before? You were miserable and Annie wasn't even with us, she was with your mother." Tommy sighed, "I would love to have you nearby permanently but you know our history says otherwise."

"I know. I try to be brave but sometimes I look at families and just wonder what it would be like to have a normal life. My Boss had his wife walk out on him ten years ago and she returns all the letters that he writes to their son. She wouldn't even let him see his son after he made the effort to fly down there to them. Then I look at myself, Tommy. I walked out on my daughter and I can't even give her the time of day except for a few weeks a year.

Tommy grabbed her by the waist and hugged her, "Annie and I never think you walked out on us. We love you, and Annie writes letters to you in her journal all the time. She knows you are doing this to keep her safe."

Kim started to pull away but upon looking up she saw a person with a camera headed in their direction. She spun into Tommy and kissed him trying to make it look like a show while hiding her face. When she broke off she still held her head close and whispered, "They've found me. I need to make a break for it. Are you ready?"

Tommy nodded, "I can definitely say, life with you is always interesting." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kim kept her head down as they ran through the airport. Luckily it didn't seem like there were too many photographers there at the moment, but still she knew she couldn't risk looking up and getting a full face shot. If her face was published in a magazine it would be game over because people would recognize her. The only reason she was safe as Julianna Callaghan was that she lived and worked in Canada, a rival country in the Olympics. No one expected to find a US Olympian serving as a cop in Canada.

They got to Tommy's car and she was grateful that he had not brought his jeep. Sitting in the passenger seat she sunk down low and put on her sunglasses before pushing the baseball hat down over her face. "I really love Annie, I just hate this double life thing."

"Well you pull it off like a pro." Tommy responded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"If Zordon and Alpha were still around what do you think they would think of my life? The fact that I sunk into seclusion to keep from certain secrets from pouring out: along with our little mistake which has been the greatest thing to happen to us?"

"You getting pregnant with her might have been unintentional, but I wouldn't call her a mistake." Tommy snapped.

"Tommy I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Kim glared at Tommy through her sunglasses. Kim rarely got to see Tommy and their daughter, and didn't want to start off this visit with a fight, so she changed the subject, "So you said Annie had some tests today in school?"

Tommy didn't seem to want to fight either, because he went along with it, "Yeah, her teacher's a hard one. She's drilling the kids like crazy as they come to the end of the year. She wants them to be ready for the seventh grade. Apparently she doesn't like kids to fail. Today Annie had a review spelling test, and she had to spell a random selection of her words from the past year, and a review math test. I guess she's trying to prep them for high school, when they'll have finals," Tommy explained.

"But they still have three weeks until the end of the year!" Kim looked at Tommy her glare changing into confusion.

"I guess her philosophy is that they take the review tests early so they can go back and review what they still need to work on. All I can tell you is that they worked on a lot at a very fast pace. Annie's sixth grade classroom was no place for slackers." Tommy shook his head.

"Well at least she didn't inherit her Dad's forgetfulness." Kim smiled.

"But she isn't the cheerleading shopaholic her Mom was in school." Tommy laughed.

Kim smiled, "I can't wait to see her. I swear a year is way too long to go without seeing my baby. I wish I could have gotten away for Christmas but with my rehab schedule I just couldn't go MIA for a week." Kim explained.

"Yeah how has that been going?" Tommy had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Alright, I got back on my team with a perfect qualifying score." Kim smirked, "Maybe tonight I will show you the scars, if you're lucky."

"Oh I can get lucky don't you worry about that." Tommy said with a smile full of mischief.

"Tommy, oh! I wasn't meaning anything like that. I mean do we really want to go this route? You tell me you don't want me to give up what I have worked for but yet I make a slightly off comment and we start going back down that road." Kim frowned and bit her lip.

Kim looked out the window and thought silently for the rest of the ride back to Tommy's. She knew deep in her heart why she and Tommy had not ever formally gotten back together was for this very reason. While Annie was keeping them together as friends their mistake the night she was conceived had been the nail that drove them apart. She still bitterly remembered the letter and then the joy on Tommy's face when he learned that he had a daughter after they had returned from Muranthias.

Annie had been only about a month and a half old, but Kim had been so shell shocked by all the paparazzi that had taken to trying to invade her privacy that Trini and Jason had practically dragged her and Annie away from Florida. Not long after that, Trini Jason and Tommy had helped her and Annie flee the country.

Annie had been almost eighteen months old when she had slipped up and the paparazzi had found her in France. It had been at that time that she had taken some time, at her mother's insistence, Kim had reluctantly left Annie with her mother and stepfather and gone on a backpacking trip with some friends. She had been gone for two weeks, and had worried much of the trip, and when she came back her mother had informed her that not once had anyone bothered Annie. Kim decided then shortly before Annie's second birthday that she would leave Annie in France and return Stateside so her daughter could have a normal childhood.

When Annie had been six, Kim's stepfather had taken ill. While he recovered, her mother thought it best that Annie return to her parents, seeing as they weren't getting any younger and a child's place is with their mom and dad. By that time Kim was already well on the way to living the ideal life with no paparazzi and joined a career that had no place for a single mother. Tommy had stepped up to the plate having recently taken a teaching position and having a stable income and a support system, he agreed to raise Annie for Kim. And there Annie had been for the last six and a half years of her life, living the life of a normal child, except for only seeing her mother once or twice a year.

"And we're home." Tommy said happily as he pulled into his yard. "And if the paparazzi try to pull any funny business, I have no qualms about going out and renting a couple guard dogs."

Kim laughed, "Oh that was too funny the last time they tried camping out in your yard. They didn't expect those three one hundred fifty pound Rottweiler's to come out of the basement did they?"

"Hey it worked. Though, that was what two years ago and they haven't tried to get near the house like that again." Tommy shrugged.

"They just wait for us at the end of the road." Kim sighed as she opened her door, grabbed her suitcase and went to the house making sure to keep her head down just in case someone might be camped out in a tree somewhere just waiting for her to slip up so they could get a face shot. She was no stranger to how much a photo of her face was priced to go for. She had been tempted to submit one herself when she had been struggling through the therapy and at that time she didn't think she was ever going to make a comeback.


	4. Annie

Chapter 4

Kim was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea when she heard the school bus pull up outside. But she was not prepared for the attack she was going to receive after the door slammed even though she knew she should have been; what with her sniper training and all."

"Mom!" two arms that were getting long wrapped around her and she almost spilled her tea. "I was hoping you would be here by the time I got out of school!"

"How has school gone for you this year young lady?" Kim asked as Annie sat across the table from Kim.

"It has gone great; did Dad tell you that I was in the advanced sixth grade class?" Annie beamed, "It has just been hard I have had a lot of homework. Dad said I sometimes have more work than his high school students. That has been tough with my karate and other sports I did this year."

"I knew about you being in the advanced class I just didn't know about the work you were doing." Kim smiled as she set her cup down.

"Oh yeah because even though you don't live here you still have custodial rights or something like that, Dad can make most decisions on his own but some things require your consent as well right?" Annie sighed, "But anyway I did Soccer in the fall, Connor taught me really well and I was made captain this year. I tried to take an interest in hockey but ended up quitting that team. Now I am taking Lacrosse!"

"Slow down Annie, we do have the rest of the week. You don't need to tell me everything in one breath." Kim said coaxing her daughter.

"But I am afraid that if I don't I won't get a chance until next year." Annie frowned before turning it into a laugh.

"Oh you are full of it." Kim sighed, "You can write to me you know?"

"I know and I do, I just haven't gotten around to mailing you the letters yet." Annie stood up and ran up the stairs to her room.

When she came down she had a journal in her hands which she handed to Kim, "I filled this one up last night. It took me all year to do it but I wrote a letter to you every night for the last year."

"I will make this my number one reading priority then." Kim smiled as she set the journal on the table.

"Are you going to come to my game tomorrow and my tournament on Friday?" Annie asked.

"I plan to try to come to both even if I have to get there before everyone else and hide under the bleachers." Kim nodded.

"I hope you don't have to hide mommy, you won't be able to see me play very well that way." Annie frowned.

"I always try my hardest for you. You know how I didn't get to come visit this Christmas? Well I had gotten hurt and there were a few times that I just wanted to give up on my recovery but the thought of you made me persevere." Kim hugged her daughter

Kim stood in the guest bedroom; she had decided to sleep there because of feeling between her and Tommy. She admitted that she loved him but didn't want to give him too much of herself and make it harder on the two of them when she needed to leave in a few days.

Tommy walked in with some clothes draped over his arm and stopped when he saw what she was wearing.

"Tommy, get over here!" Kim beckoned him over, "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

"What page are we on Kim? One minute you are making suggestive comments and the next you are pushing me away and sleeping in my guest room and then the next you are inviting me into your room when you are all but naked. I just want to know so I can figure out where to keep my mind." Tommy asked as he looked away.

"We are not on a sexual path right now. I just thought you might want to see the scar seeing as you seemed genuinely interested at the fact that I offered to show it to you." Kim stated as she turned towards Tommy slightly and lifted the bottom of her bra up slightly.

Tommy placed his hand on the wide jagged line that was revealed. "You have no idea how relieved I am to know that you are ok now that I see where the bullet hit."

"Well I am glad that you care though I don't think I can decide, what do you think is worse gunshot wound or being held prisoner in Rita and Zedd's dark dimension?" Kim mused as she put stepped away from Tommy.

"I hate to say it but having been there more times than I can count I have to say that being shot would be preferable to the dark dimension. I mean there isn't any dark magic surrounding a gunshot wound." Tommy sighed as he held out the clothes that were on his arm. "Here I told you I had the solution to hiding at Annie's game."

Kim took the black shirt and the black pants. "I think I am still too small for a pair of your pants. Sorry Tommy but I don't think you will be seeing me in your pants anytime soon! The shirt I can work with definitely."

Tommy left her alone in the room to finish getting dressed. It seemed just like Kim to have to take forever to get ready for a sporting event.

Kim put on the black shirt and buttoned it up and slipped into the loosest pair of jeans she had brought with her. Standing back in front of the mirror she tied her hair up at the top of her head. She fit a black baseball hat over her ponytail and positioned it so that it was low over her face.

Going down stairs she modeled for Tommy and he handed her a pair of sunglasses that were not anything close to her style. "Let's do this I guess,"

"You don't have to go Kim, I am sure Annie will understand." Tommy frowned at her reluctance.

"NO! I promised Annie that I would be there. I don't get to promise her a lot of things. I am not going to ruin her day on account that I am too afraid to leave the house." Kim said bitterly.

"Well if it is any consolation if I walked past you on the street I wouldn't know who you were." Tommy laughed

"I sure hope you are right." Kim nodded as she stepped out the door and waited for Tommy.

"So what are we doing for Annie's birthday?" Kim asked as Tommy opened the door to the jeep.

"Well Annie has been asking a lot of questions lately so I thought for her actual birthday we would go down to Angel Grove tomorrow so she can see where we grew up and meet the gang. Then Saturday after I take you back to the airport I will come back and Kira is coming over to help get ready and run a sleepover extravaganza."

"Sleepover? Are you sure you are ready for that much estrogen in your house. I mean it is just starting with our daughter and you are going to throw what four or five pre slash early teens into your living room with the yellow pterodactyl." Kim looked at Tommy.

"Uhh make it seven sixth graders." Tommy looked down at the dash.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into? You and Jason had all you could do to handle Trini and I and then it was you, Rocky and Adam with Aisha and I and you are going to subject yourself to seven preteens and Kira?"

"Trent is coming and Haley will be here, she is providing the refreshments. I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted it was no problem for her favorite soon to be 13 year old." Tommy tried to talk himself out of his whole.

"I take it back you are still absent minded Tommy." Kim laughed as she pulled her hat down a little more to keep it from blowing off her head.

"On another note I hear they still have the balance beam at the old youth center. Did I ever tell you that Bulk and Skull run it? They call it Bulkmiers, I go there every now and then to get away, and they aren't half as annoying as they used to be." Tommy laughed.

"I haven't been on a balance beam since I went into hiding. I will see if I still have it as long as the gang is the only ones there and someone makes sure no one comes in." Kim sighed, "Are you sure Bulk and Skull won't try anything if they know I am there?"

"I don't think they will. I think Jason is planning on going early to shake them up a bit and make sure they don't try any funny business." Tommy laughed, "Zach even had black spray paint and said he would even threaten to cover up the security cameras."

"They have always wanted to take care of me. I am glad to be able to have such great older brothers." Kim laughed, "You know I think my team back home would have a heart attack if they found out the brother's I talk about growing up with are some of my best friends and that we are tighter than blood but that in reality I was an only child."

Kim looked out at the school and the fields, "I have been thinking and I think you should drop me off separately. I might be unrecognizable or so you say but people would know who I am just by being with you out there."

"Oh I get it, now you don't even want to sit with me hmm?" Tommy glared.

"No! That isn't it, we can still sit together but it is best if we don't walk in together. Why don't you stay on my six so if I run into trouble you can back me up? Like the old days?" Kim asked innocently

"You know I am always here for you Kim." Tommy nodded as he parked the car and waited for Kim to get out and walk about fifty feet in front before he stepped out and locked the doors to follow after Kim.

Tommy watched around him and was surprised that no one seemed to hassle Kim but he knew enough then to let his defenses drop or let her drop hers. She must have known it as well because she kept her head down and walked towards the playing fields.

Kim sat down on a bleacher close to the front and Tommy sat down next to her making sure that they would both be able to see as the game started. Kim rested her head on his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

Kim looked at him and smiled, "Sitting here now it brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Ok now who is sending the mixed signals?" Tommy laughed as he wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"This is different, I think." Kim murmured as she got comfortable.

The two of them watched the game and they knew that Annie saw them because there were several times when she ran past the bleachers that she looked up at them. Kim didn't know what was going through her daughter's mind but she seemed to be playing a pretty good game.

After the game Kim and Tommy went to congratulate and pick up Annie they stopped at the edge of the celebrating team. Kim's heart had a sinking feeling as she walked up to Annie and another girl asked who the freak was with Tommy. But then it promptly rose back up when Annie stood up to the other girl and announced, "She isn't a freak, she is my Mother and you couldn't imagine how hard it is for her to just come and see me. She is the bravest woman I know."


	5. Life in Reef Side

Chapter five

"Mom, Dad won't tell me what we are doing for my birthday tonight can you please tell me?" Annie begged as she came running down the stairs.

Kim shook her head, "Sorry honey, not going to happen. Your father and I will be picking you up from school this afternoon though."

"You're a big help Mom!" Annie rolled her eyes and walked through the living room looking for her backpack.

"You threw it behind the couch last night when we got back from the game." Kim said watching her daughter look everywhere but the couch.

"Mom!" Annie pouted as she grabbed her bag and went out the door to wait for the bus.

Kim was still smiling at the fact that she had managed to embarrass her now thirteen year old daughter. Tommy came up from the basement with a side bag in toe.

"Are you going to be alright here for a few hours?" He asked as he came to stand beside her.

"I will be fine, what time will you be back?" Kim asked as she gazed into Tommy's eyes.

"I have a sub for the week but I have to go in and review some things with my morning students for their final unit exam on Monday. And I will have to do the same tomorrow with my afternoon classes. I will be back around lunch time today and then we can get ready to take Annie to her surprise location." Tommy smiled and kissed Kim on the cheek.

As soon as Tommy left Kim bolted the door and closed the curtains to all the windows. She let her hair down and started to bake a cake for Annie's birthday. She was in the middle of humming to herself as she mixed the batter when she thought she heard someone pull at the door. Peeking through the peep hole she could see a red muscle car in the driveway but no one anywhere around. Thinking that maybe when they realized they couldn't get in they had decided to camp out away from the door she went back to baking.

Just as Kim put the cake into the oven she heard a creaking noise and looked over to see the trap door opening. Grabbing the broom she held it ready to swing at whoever came through the hatch.

She had just started to swing when Connor raised his arms and announced that it was only him. "Connor McKnight what are you doing trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Tommy asked me to stop by and get something that he needs taken to Angel Grove for tonight. I agreed as my caseload at work is light right now. I just figured that no one was going to be home seeing as the door was locked."

"So that gives you permission to break in through the lab?" Kim placed her hands on her hips.

"I forgot you were here and of course the doors would be locked what with your paranoia." Connor sighed, "I just needed to get that thing so if you let me get it I will be out of here in a minute."

Kim stepped aside and Tommy ran up the stairs to the bedrooms.

When Connor came back downstairs Kim handed him a stack of letters, "You tell me if this is just cause for paranoia as you call what you think I have."

_**Dear Kimberly,**_

_**I love everything about you. Spandex makes you look sexy.**_

_**Dear Faker,**_

_**If you never intended to be a big name star then why did you ever agree to compete in the Olympics?**_

_**Dear Slut,**_

_**I heard a guy slept with you the day after you won your Gold Medal. Rumor has it he wouldn't sleep with you until you had something valuable. Can you come and sleep with my friend? He needs to get lucky.**_

Connor shook his head as he read a few of the letters.

"Those are mild compared to others and doesn't even compare to the face to face encounters I have had with people wanting to get me out of the way." Kim sighed, "That is only part of the reason I stopped and went into hiding. At first it was to protect Tommy, I couldn't have someone finding out that my boyfriend was a power ranger and I didn't want Tommy to have to be responsible for a baby when he was fighting to save the world."

Connor looked at his watch and sighed. "I am sorry I said those things about you Kim."

"Don't worry about it. You just get Annie's present out of here so we don't have to have it in the car." Kim laughed.

"Oh um could I go through the front door?" Connor pointed to the still bolted front door.

"Go out the way you came in. I am not going near that door until Tommy gets home." Kim shook her head, "You got yourself in you can get yourself out, isn't that what you always do?"

Connor shifted the package and went back down the hatch to the lab and Kim shut it and placed the table cross beam right over the opening. Going back to the kitchen she checked on the cake and collapsed onto the floor with her head on her knees. After the timer went off she pulled the cake out of the oven and turned it off. Leaving it to cool she went upstairs and pulled out her exercise clothes.

Going to the basement she began to give all she could into working out. She performed kata's that she hadn't done in years, ones that Tommy had taught her. She moved fluidly almost as if dancing, lost in thought of everything that seemed to be coming to a head, things she didn't want to come out but she felt like she was losing control of.

After working through most of her kata's that she knew or remembered she went to town on the punching bag and kept working at it until she heard a phone ring. Going to the bench she picked up her cell phone surprised to not have a call on it yet still hearing a phone ring she reached for her towel. When she did so out fell her other phone.

Confused she looked at it for a second. Then she realized that when she had dropped the phone in her suitcase the other night it must have coiled up in her towel and she didn't see it when she took it out just now. She was confused though because she thought she had turned it off but there it was still on.

Cursing herself she opened it and looked at the caller ID, it was Sam. Answering it she tried to not sound frustrated, "This is Jules."

"**Gee Jules; you're the one on vacation you don't have to sound so mad at the world." **

"What do you want Sam, I am on vacation and I was hoping that I could just get away for a few days. And for your information I am not mad, I was just working out and was having a very intimate discussion with my friend's punching bag that you interrupted."

"**Ahh, I didn't know punching bags made for good conversation."**

"Well they do and I would like to get back to it before my friend gets home from work. He had to pull half a day before we could go out sightseeing."

"**Just thought I would make sure you were not having too much fun. It's weird not having you on the team right now sort of deja-vu you know from when you were still out and we were you know?"**

"I really don't have time for this. Look I will call you when I am on my way back. I fly out at nine on Saturday and I should be back late afternoon Sunday after I stop and visit my friends in Michigan and Chicago again."

"**Alright then I will see you bright and early Monday morning, we have an early shift."**

She hung up just in time for her other phone to ring. Shaking her head she answered her other phone, "Hey Handsome."

"**Don't handsome me, I am outside, how come you didn't tell me you were going to deadbolt the door on me?"**

"I wasn't expecting you for about an hour or so yet, I will be up in a few I was just working out for a bit."

"**Don't bother I will use the Connor door."**

"About that you might want to wait."

"**You blocked the Connor door as well?"**

"I will be right there." Kim hung up the phone and looked at her other phone. If Tommy knew she had that here he would probably try to get a look at some of her contacts. She powered it down and stuck it inside her bra while her Kim phone went in her pocket.

Going up the stairs she pulled it out again and slid it into the pocket of her coat which was hanging on the wall around the corner from the front door. Going to the door she clicked open half of the deadbolts and unlocked the door.

She stepped out of the way as Tommy opened the door and stepped in. "I felt so embarrassed standing at my own front porch. I didn't think you would go that far just being at the house alone."

Kim shrugged and smiled, "You want to get a workout in with me before I decorate the cake I made for Annie?"

"Let me go get changed, just promise you won't go Special Forces on my rear?" Tommy laughed as he sat his briefcase down.

"I don't promise anything when it comes to my self-defense." Kim smirked as she went to go back to the basement.

Tommy yelled back down the stairs, "Seeing as I am home do you think you could go and uncover the hatch to the lab? I really don't think any snooping reporter is going to find out the cave entrance."

Kim sighed and went back to the kitchen where she pushed the table off of the hatch and then went back to the basement. When Tommy joined her she was lazily punching the bag.

Tommy moved to the center of the mat and bowed to Kim. Kim bowed back and gave the first punch. Tommy countered with a block and a kick. From there it blended into a long forgotten routine.

"I don't know why we don't spar together more frequently on your visits." Tommy whispered as he moved around to come at her from behind.

"You know why, so don't go there." Kim sighed with a hiss as Tommy got her in an opening.

"So I know you probably won't give me a straight answer but do the guys you hang out with ever wonder how you are so strong for being so little?" Tommy changed styles and grabbed her around her middle.

Kim took advantage and flipped him, "Thomas Oliver YOU did not just call me LITTLE!"

Tommy looked up at her from the floor, "I stand corrected."

Kim looked at Tommy while taking deep breaths. She dropped down and lay next to him and just stared him in his eyes before locking her lips with his. She had so many walls but right now they were all down. There was no one in the world but her and Tommy and they were meant to be together.

Tommy let it happen for a few minutes just enjoying their interaction that was mutual. He hugged her and pulled her close until he got a look at the clock. Separating himself from Kim, who seemed so fragile and broken and just in need of someone to hold her? He realized that she seemed brave but even in front of Annie all her walls were up and she hadn't been truthful about everything. "Hey Beautiful you might want to go grab a shower we should probably get ready soon to go get Annie."

Kim jumped up all at once back to her ordinary self, nodded and left the room without even grabbing her towel. Tommy slammed his fist against the wall before grabbing his towel and hers. Going back upstairs he headed up to his master bathroom but before he did he dropped her towel on her bed in the guest room.


	6. family

Chapter six

"Mom, Dad won't tell me where you are taking me for my birthday!" Annie pouted as she climbed into the backseat of the car.

"I'm not telling either sweetie." Kim shook her head, "You will see when we get there."

Annie groaned and threw her head back against the seat.

"See Kim; look at what I am dealing with here. She won't even believe me that her birthday has been canceled due to a lack of interest." Tommy laughed.

"Dad!" Annie groaned.

"Hey there might not be a lack of interest but I certainly am against the whole my baby turning into a teenager thing." Kim countered back.

"Gee I used to think you were cool Mom." Annie frowned.

"Oh I am glad to hear you say that." Tommy laughed, "I was beginning to get worried about you honey."

"Tommy, don't take her side in this." Kim protested only to hear Annie giggle in the backseat. "I am glad you find this funny, if it weren't your birthday I am sure your Father and I could find something to torture you with."

"Oo I am so afraid." Annie shook jokingly as she sighed and looked out the window. "I just don't like surprises."

"Well I promise you that this will be a good surprise." Kim sighed as she breathed in a breath of fresh air. Unless one of her friends leaked information none of the paparazzi were expecting them to be making a trip to Angel Grove for this birthday party. Still Tommy had mentioned that the others were going to seal up the youth center tighter than a drum and only rangers and other close allies would be allowed inside.

Tommy looked back in the mirror, "Annie I hope you won't be too disappointed with where we are going. I figured where you are having that sleepover Saturday night that we could do something a little different today with your Mother."

"If you would tell me where you are taking me I could tell you if I am alright with it or not." Annie slouched in her seat. "But I know you aren't so I guess even if I don't like it I should pretend for the sake of being your baby."

Tommy changed lanes and headed for an exit to get onto the interstate heading further south of Reefside.

Annie was quiet as she watched the exit signs fly past and after they passed the exit for Silver Hills she turned her head around, "You are taking me to Angel Grove, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Tommy said hiding a smile.

"You only take this road to go to two towns, Silver Hill's to correspond with Wes and Eric on your side projects or to go to Angel Grove to visit NASADA and certain people who visit there." Annie reasoned, "So you are taking me somewhere in Angel Grove unless you intend to take me off world for my birthday which I wouldn't complain about either."

"Yeah that isn't happening!" Kim Explained, "I had you live with your Dad so you could have a normal childhood, not one pumped up on Ranger adventures. Maybe in a few years we can talk about possibly trying out for a ranger program if one is forming but till then you will go to school and be normal."

Annie crossed her arms and pouted as she sighed. "So I guess I am getting a boring birthday party hmm?"

"I wouldn't say that, now would I Kim?" Tommy smiled, "Should we tell her?"

"Why not, if we don't we might be risking mutiny by the time we get there." Kim looked behind her.

Tommy smiled, "We are having a family party of sorts."

"Boring, Dad I will probably fall asleep listening to Aunt Esther talk about her dentures." Annie frowned, "I am thirteen, not three."

Kim Laughed, "We never told you what family we had invited."

Annie sat up in her seat and got this excited look on her face, "But you just said I have to live a normal life."

"That means you can't do things that other kids in other families can't do but that doesn't mean you can't hang with people who are already a part of your life.

"I take it back this family party is going to be the best ever! I can't believe I get to hang out with your old teammates!" Annie cheered from the back seat.


	7. Birthday party

Chapter seven

Getting out of the car in front of Bulkmiers Annie looked around at everything, "I don't get it, where are we, I thought you said this was a _family_ party."

At the door she was stopped by two big guys who she recognized as Jason and Rocky, Jason had been big in her life however she had only met Rocky a few times in passing and most of those were from before she knew the significance of her family life.

"Sorry to do this to you Annie but you can't have any cell phones, cameras or iPods inside." Jason said stopping Annie at the door and indicated at a large basket between him and Rocky.

Kim and Tommy dumped all offending items in the bucket and Annie reluctantly dropped hers as well before passing through the doors with her parents. Once in the doors she stared in awe as the entire building was decorated in honor of her.

She recognized most of the people in the room from a distance and saw a few new faces but was in awe so she stayed near her mother and let her parents' introduce her to the different people.

She remembered she had been eight when she had first found out about her parents' secret.

_Her Mom had been home and she had woken up looking for her. She had come into the kitchen and saw what looked like a broken floorboard next to the kitchen table. She had noticed for some time that Uncle Connor somehow appeared and disappeared from the kitchen but no one had ever told her how. She now realized that this trap door must have been how he had been doing it._

_Going over to the door she curiously decided to see where the door headed she lifted it up and stared in awe at the stairs spiraling down to a secret room under the house. The room wasn't part of the basement because she knew every inch of the basement like the back of her hand. Climbing down she saw all the computers and strange equipment._

_Looking around at the room she nodded liking what she saw and wondered why she had never known of this place before. Just when she was about to make herself comfortable she heard three matched ahem's and she turned to see her Dad sitting behind her with her mother and Aunt Haley sitting on the floor looking at pictures._

"_Young lady what do you think you are doing down here?" Her father had looked at her sternly._

"_I was looking for Mommy. I wanted to make sure she hadn't left already." Annie had replied_

"_Come here sweetheart, maybe it is time to let you in on the family secret." Kim smiled as she held out her arms. "Heaven knows I must keep a lot of secrets that a mother should never have to keep. I think you are old enough to know the truth about the family secret."_

"_Kim, she is still too young, we agreed she was to live a normal life. Knowing this will seal the fact that she will never be normal." Tommy sighed_

"_I can keep a secret, you can trust me, and I have been keeping a secret for Debbie Longsford all year!" Annie announced._

"_Annie this is a very big secret. This secret you definitely can't tell your friends." Haley announced_

"_I can keep a very big secret because Debbie's is a very, very, very big secret!" Annie exclaimed as she demonstrated with her hands how big it was._

_Kim held out a picture, "Annie before I was in the Olympics, I was the original pink ranger."_

_Tommy held out another, "Annie sweetie, I was the original Green ranger, white ranger, red Zeo ranger, the first red Turbo ranger and I am also the black Dino thunder ranger." _

"_Daddy that was a lot of rangers! What is this place and Aunt Haley were you a ranger?"_

_Haley smiled and laughed, "No sweetie, I was not a ranger; I just helped around here with the Dino Thunder team and I helped create the morphers."_

"_This Annie was the Dino Thunder base. Now I use it in my spare time to research things that are important to rangers." Tommy explained._

_Kim stood Annie up, "It is time to get ready for school sweetheart, and I will be here when you get home but then I will be leaving."_

"_I want to know more!" Annie exclaimed, "I can miss school this once to learn more."_

"_No, you cannot miss school, what kind of teacher would I be if I let my own daughter skip school?" Tommy shook his head, "I will tell you more as you get older, just be patient."_

Annie looked at the people she knew and identified each person. Kira the yellow Pterodactyl, she shared a dinosaur with her mom. Connor and Ethan the red and blue dino thunder rangers. Aunt Trini the Yellow Sabre Toothed tiger. Andros and Ashley the red and yellow astro rangers were there with their children, Annie didn't like their daughter; she always tried to rub it in that she knew more about the ranger programs.

"Tommy, who is this little creature with you and Kim?" A voice asked

Annie turned to face down an overweight man and a skinny man.

Tommy placed his hands on Annie's shoulders, "This is Annie, the guest of honor at this party. Annie I have mentioned to you Bulk and Skull to you right?"

"Yes, it is nice to meet you and thank you for letting my parents have my party here." Annie said gracefully.

Bulk and skull nodded and walked away not too sure on how to answer such a polite young lady having been used to dealing with the delinquents of Angel Grove.


	8. Don't ask

Chapter eight

Kim looked back at the sleeping form of her daughter behind her and smiled. "Despite having to leave from there early she still fell asleep. Everyone really kept her busy for the couple hours we were able to be together."

"I know which isn't a bad thing." Tommy sighed as he turned on the blinker and prepared to turn onto his road.

"That is strange!" Kim said looking to the side of the road, "I haven't been out too much but I have noticed but the paparazzi camp is nearly nonexistent this year."

"I had noticed that it seemed lean the other day. Maybe your bounty has gone down and it isn't worth it to try anymore?" Tommy reasoned.

"No, I checked while I was in rehab it is still climbing, whoever wants my head shot wants it bad enough that they will pay top dollar for the picture." Kim shook her head as she turned her attention back to Tommy.

Getting back to the house Kim went straight to her room while Tommy carried Annie into her bedroom. Turning on her Jules' phone she waited to see if any messages might have come through after she had hastily shoved Sam off earlier in the day. There was a bunch from Sam

_**Kim the team and I were wondering if you could make us rich.**_

_**Ok don't answer**_

_**Our idea is that you are in California and so is this reported Cinderella Athlete you are a sniper you could get the picture.**_

_**OK I get it you are giving us the silent treatment.**_

Kim texted back, _No I am not even in the same town and why would I do that?_

_Sorry for the wait I was out and I had forgotten to charge my phone._

Kim then hastily turned the phone off and shook her head at the ridiculousness of Team one. She just hoped that whatever picture they saw was the same grainy image they had been using in all the tabloids so that the team couldn't get a positive ID on the girl on the balance beam and recognize that they knew the athlete.

Tommy knocked on her door, "I know it has been a long day but I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me before bed?"

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Kim sighed as she sat on her other phone.

"I was thinking of, as stupid as it sounds, Flinstones?" Tommy said holding out the DVD.

"Tommy, really why do you want to re-watch that movie, why don't we be a little more mature and watch something that we always wanted to watch but couldn't because we were babysitting?" Kim sighed as she walked down the stairs," I am sure I can find something more entertaining."

Tommy held up another DVD, still wrapped in plastic, "we never did get to go see this movie, every time we planned to try and see it something happened."

Kim smiled, "Alright, Forrest Gump it is, and I will go get the popcorn."

When Kim came back with the popcorn Tommy was already sitting on the couch. The movie was running through opening ads while he waited for her to come to the couch. When she sat down he moved in such a way that they sucked together and were leaning into each other. Glaring at Tommy she shook her head and slid out slightly from Tommy but allowed him to remain close to her.

Kim fell asleep towards the end of the movie even though it was one that she wanted to see, she was just so tired. When she awoke the screen was in its saver mode and Tommy was sleeping next to her. Grabbing a pillow she hit him over the head with the pillow which caused him to jump, "You do realize it is nearly two in the morning right?"

"I should probably go to my bed, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Tommy said stretching out.

"Trini, Aisha and I are going shopping together and initiating a few of the newer female rangers." Kim sighed, "You are teaching in the afternoon correct?"

"Yes, I am." Tommy stood and went up the stairs.

"Tommy do you want me to cook dinner for the three of us tomorrow night?" Kim asked to the protruding back of her daughter's Father.

"If you would like Kim, I just need to get some sleep." Tommy said waving back at her.

Kim's heart wrenched in her chest and she sighed before following Tommy up the stairs and knocking on his door. "You know I am not even going to ask, we usually end up in each other's bed at least once on each of my visits so let's just get this over with."

"Kim is this good idea right now?" Tommy asked

"Tommy I am afraid, I really am. I don't want to lose you but I don't want to get so close that it is uncomfortable when I have to leave." Kim frowned as she sat on his bed.

Tommy looked at the sadness in her eyes and pulled back the covers for her, "Just for tonight Kim."

Kim cringed at his hesitancy as she slid into bed next to him and hugged him. "I wish I could just take this all back. I wish I had never said yes to the Olympics in the first place."

Tommy sighed, "Don't feel sorry Kim, I think we are both badly confused over where we should be and where we need to draw the line, it has just taken thirteen years to realize. I just need to get some sleep it has been a long day." He looked over to see Kim's breathing getting slower and already comfortable clinging to his side.

Kim blinked her eyes in the bright light as she heard Annie cry out from somewhere out in the hall, Tommy was already out of bed "Mom!"

Kim jumped out of bed and ran to Annie's bedroom to check to see if she was there. Annie's bed was made and Annie was not in her room. Turning around she found Annie standing at the top of the stairs.

"Dad made breakfast. He says it is scrambled eggs but I don't believe him," Annie said, "Oh and Aunt Trini is here."

"I will be right down." Kim sighed as she realized what time it was now that she was fully awake.

Kim went into her room and grabbed her clothes. Noticing her Jules phone on her bed she threw it into her suitcase. Changing into her outfit that she had laid out for the shopping trip she made sure that unless she was staring straight into a camera it wasn't possible to get a full face shot. She then grabbed her pocket book and Kim phone.

When she got downstairs Tommy was nowhere to be seen however a look at the trap door told her that he was down stairs probably working on some research. Trini was standing near the stove poking at the pan of eggs. "Sometimes I wonder how he manages to raise your daughter." Trini sighed

"Is it my imagination or are the eggs blue?" Kim said rubbing her eyes.

"Mom don't ask!" Annie said shaking her head, "I have to go or I will miss my bus."

"Have fun at school today sweetheart." Kim smiled before turning to Trini, "Lets grab something on the road?"

"Good idea." Trini nodded as she grabbed her pocketbook and the two made a bee line for her car.


	9. kidnapped

Kidnapped

Kim grabbed her last bag and took it down stairs.

"Mom, have a good trip. Are you going to come for Christmas?" Annie asked as Kim came down the stairs and Tommy took her suitcase.

"One thing has never changed you come with two suitcases and you leave with six." Tommy said shaking his head as he ran the bag to his car.

"Well I have to do some shopping you know!" Kim laughed, "And I can't come to California without taking souvenirs back for my friends back home."

Annie stood before Kim and put her hands on her hips, "is there any room in your suitcase for me?"

"Not sweetie, I can't take you with me, it would be illegal to put you in a suitcase. I am going to try my hardest to come back for Christmas as I always do." Kim said hugging her daughter.

"I miss you though can you try to call me a bit more often this year? I am going to keep writing you a letter a day like I did last year. Do you still have the book I gave you when you got here?" Annie asked

"Yes and I intend to make that my top priority reading assignment, if you want I will write you back a letter for everyone I read." Kim said as she stepped back from her daughter.

"I left a page blank next to every letter in that book so you could write a response to my letters." Annie nodded.

"Kim we need to go if you want to make your flight." Tommy announced as he came back to the house.

"I will be right there." Kim said as she hugged Annie once more before running to the waiting car.

At the airport Kim looked around to make sure no one with Camera's or anyone that screamed paparazzi was following her onto the plane. Everything looked clear so she proceeded to go through security and then board the plane.

She sat in her aisle seat and read the first of Annie's letters during the flight while every now and then scanning the faces that were within range of her to make sure no one was intentionally staring at her. She got a few people who looked back as she glanced at them but no one red flagged her attention.

The man next to her noticed her glances and he started talking to her, "You look nervous, is this your first time flying?"

"No, I am flying home after visiting some family; it is just an old habit. What about you?"

"I am on my way to join my family for vacation. I had to work a few extra days so I sent them on ahead." The man nodded

After the flight Kim went to the rental kiosk to rent a car that she could drive back to Detroit where she was going to spend the night before picking up her car and crossing the border into Canada. If she stayed on time she would be home by noon tomorrow which is when she told Sam she would be back.

Renting the car in Kim's name she walked to the parking lot but paused when she noticed a man who had been sitting three rows behind her walk towards a car sitting near the one she had rented. Figuring it was probably a coincidence she ignored that one person, she wasn't the only one who rented cars from airports after all.

Leaving the airport she checked her rearview window and didn't see any of the other rental cars immediately follow her as she drove to the closest interstate that would take her to Detroit. She had once wondered why she just never flew into Detroit but had then figured this one extra step would add just a little confusion to anyone who might follow her.

Kim went to check out of the hotel when a red flag waved in front of her. The man from the plane and the rental lot was at the checkout desk of the hotel returning his key. She put her head down and walked back to her room pretending that she had forgotten something. When she returned the man was gone and nowhere in sight so she returned her key and walked to the rental car and checked very carefully her surroundings before getting into the car to drive it the short distance to the rental lot that she had used the first time.

Everything seemed clear and clean as she went to return the car and left her bags at a small storage lot near where she had stored her car. So that she could pick up her bags without doubling her path or having to lug the six suitcases around while she went to pick up her car. She couldn't afford to be slowed down. Definitely not this time at all.

Grabbing her car and returning the key to the storage shed she picked up her suitcases and checked each one over before storing the bags in the back and swapping her ID's so that she could cross the border. She seemed relieved that she had gotten away from whoever had been potentially following her that she crossed the border with ease and didn't worry about anything. She didn't recognize any of the cars behind her and she hadn't seen the person since she ducked away from him at the hotel.

About two hours past the border patrol she realized a fatal mistake as she saw the man from the hotel come up behind her car. She sped the car up to a still safe speed and slipped around some cars before making a fast exit off of the street onto another main road.

As she reoriented herself with her direction as to where she needed to go to try and make it home safely her phone rang with a text. Checking it quickly

_**Team one has been called in to cover for team three, I won't be able to see you when you get back.**_

Jules sighed at least she didn't have to worry about Sam worrying if she was a little late as she was probably going to be with this little detour.

After about an hour and a half she realized that she was lost so she pulled over into a backwater hotel to check her map as to where she had to go and realized upon looking at the map that she was on the very edge of Toronto albeit in a neighborhood that she wasn't familiar with. She was about to get her car back on the road when an all too familiar car pulled into the parking lot and the man stepped out of his car.

Jules closed her eyes and counted to ten before attempting to drive away. However as soon as she shifted the car into gear she heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot as a bullet was put into one of her tires.

Quickly texting Sam a quick SOS which included license plate numbers of the other car she then threw her phone into the backseat and stuck her Kim phone which was still on her down under the seat. She wasn't about to try and run past a man who was this desperate. She just hoped that she could get away from him.

"Miss Hart, you can get out of the car and come with me," The man waved his gun at her and indicated that she should do as he told her. "You have played quite a good game of hide and seek but my boss wants to see you urgently."

"You mean you don't want my picture?" Jules said as she stepped out of the car.

"This has gone way past getting your picture, my boss wants you in person, he doesn't care about ruining just your secret identity anymore." The man said as he pushed her towards her trunk. "Take out what you stored in there, my boss wants ID proof that I am bringing the right person."

Jules sucked in her breath as she realized that he had been watching her very closely and she hadn't even been aware of the man spying on her life.

"You do realize that you aren't going to get away with this right?" Jules asked, "You do realize that I work for the SRU and as soon as I don't meet a certain check in time my team will come looking for me right?"

"They will never find you. Give me your cell phone!" The man demanded.

"I don't have it on me; I left my cell phone that my team contacts me on back at home." She lied to the man, first rule when negotiating was not to lie but when she was in a hostage situation like this she felt it better to briefly lie so that the team would be able to find her.

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to his trunk where he pushed her into and tied her legs together and then pulled her legs up behind her and tied her arms together, "If you are quiet and do as you are told I will not be forced to hurt you."

Jules struggled against the tying but seeing the gun at his side and knowing she didn't have a shot in the dark in this position especially without her firearms or her team to back her up she obliged to the terms.

After tying her up the man duct taped her mouth shut before going to her car and opening her trunk in which he instinctively removed the false hatch and pulled out all her hidden ID's before running back to his car and speeding away from the parking lot.


	10. Kim vs Jules

Kim vs. Jules

Team one walked out of the briefing room when Sam felt his phone vibrate. Looking down at his cell phone he opened the message

_**S.O.S L35 5961 IL**_

Spike walked up beside Sam, "who is the message from?"

"Jules, I think she is running late or something, she was supposed to be back in Toronto about now but she just texted me a license plate number from Illinois."

"I thought she said she was going to California?" Ed enquired

"Yes, however she flew out of and flew into Chicago to quickly visit some other friends of her and then drove back to Toronto." Sam said shaking his head

Alarms started to ring a few seconds later and Winnie moved rapidly around her station checking all the readouts that were coming into her from 911. "Team one hot call! Gun shots have been heard and the caller has witnessed a kidnapping and apparent robbery at a motel out at the West Side City limits."

Sam shut down his cellphone and stuck it back in his pocket before booking it to the armory with the rest of the team.

"Damn, I was hoping this was going to be an easy day, Team 3 has done nothing but brag about how easy Sunday shifts are and the one day we cover for them because of their overtime hours this past week we get called to the city limits." Wordy sighed, "There goes being home for dinner with my family."

Leah shook her head, "It is probably nothing. Crime has been moving into that area and although it hasn't been much, last year the fire dept. responded to several cases gang fights which involved kicking burning trashcans around."

Greg grabbed his gear and walked towards the cars, "Let's just get this done with so we can all go home and be rested for our official shift in the morning."

"Yes Sarge!" Sam belted out

"Good, Sam you are with me." Greg ordered as he went to the lead car.

Sam climbed into the passenger seat and turned on his comm.

As they pulled into the motel parking lot Sam's eyes grew wide as he saw the car that sat there with its trunk wide open, "that is Jule's car!"

"I know, I know!" Greg sighed as he pulled into the parking lot, "Alright team, Leah and Ed investigate the car, Spike set up a command post. Wordy come with me and let's see what we can find out about the situation. Sam you had contact last with Jules please try to establish contact with her just to see if she is alright and that this was all a mistake."

Wordy joined Greg and they walked to the motel's office where they were met with the girl who had been manning the counter. "I didn't get to see it all. With the growing crime rate around here my boss has ordered that every hour and every time we hear anything sounding like a gun we are to lock any funds up in a safe room. I came out in time to see a white man put a woman into his trunk and then take something from her trunk."

"Do you have any security cameras?" Greg asked

"They broke last week; my boss is only concerned with making money, not spending it to fix anything he doesn't think as a necessity. I did however get a picture on my cell phone, it's not the greatest but I feel it was something I could offer." The girl explained holding out her phone which displayed a picture of a guy.

"Wordy!" Greg ordered

"Got it boss!" Wordy took the phone carefully and went out to find Spike at the command van.

"Hey, that was my phone!" the girl frowned

"Next time you want to help us out, don't use your personal phone because then we have to confiscate it." Greg said shaking his head as he walked out of the office.

Sam leaned against the van, "I haven't gotten any answer from her house and her friends haven't seen her. Ed just found her phone tossed into the backseat switched off."

Ed searched through the car, "I can't tell if there is anything missing although her secret compartment where she locked her gun when off duty is open but after coming back from out of the country I can't imagine it would have been in there."

"So are you saying the man probably took nothing but he was looking for something?" Greg asked

"No, from that picture you got, the guy did have something. It looks like a stack of papers and maybe a wallet." Spike reported from in the van as he examined the photo. "Picture however is too grainy to get an accurate Identification off of our guy."

"Jules texted me with a license plate just before we got this hot call." Sam said pulling up his prior text messages, "Illinois plate number L35 5961."

"Running the number now but it is going to take time because that is an American plate number." Spike announced, "Winnie can you contact anyone State side, if this guy was in the states he might have a criminal record there."

Winnie announced from the SRU, "Contacting now, I will see what I can do."

"Ed did you just hear something?" Leah asked as she did another search through the car.

Ed reached down under the driver's seat and pulled out a second cellphone. "Boss we have a second phone that was under the driver's seat."

Sam looked at the phone that was being brought over, "That isn't Jule's phone; Ed found that in the back seat when you first searched."

Greg took the phone and opened it while looking at the number on the screen, "Does anyone know a Tommy Oliver or any reason why they would be texting Jules with the message,

_**Kim, I haven't heard from you yet, you said you would message me when you were leaving the country. White Knight.**_

"Let's see what this guy has to say about Jule's disappearance." Greg announced as he went into the van and had Spike dial in the number through the SRU's line.

**Hello, this is Dr. Thomas Oliver, how can I help you?"**

"Dr. Oliver this is Sargent Greg Parker with the Toronto Police Strategic Response unit. We are responding to a case where one of our Constable's has gone missing while off duty and your number shows up in her car on an unidentified cell phone." Greg asked over the phone.

"**It's Kim; they finally found her and kidnapped her. She was worried something like this might happen. I urged her several times to stop coming out of hiding in order to see Annie and I."**

"Could you please, tell me who this Kim is; and why she would be with our Constable?" Greg asked over the phone.

"**No, you aren't under-standing me Constable Juliana Callahan is Kimberly Ann Hart, my ex-girlfriend, she has been with me most of the last week, it was for our daughter's birthday."**

Spike jerked his head around as he heard that comment come through the speakers and Greg shushed down any comments.

"**She had never told you about her double life did she?"**

"No, this is the first time I am hearing this, do you have any information on who may have kidnapped her?"

"**You could try interviewing her entire hate committee. If you would like I can be on the next flight to Toronto and I may be able to help you locate her."**

"I don't think that will be completely necessary, however if you like you may come up here and we can sort out any misunderstandings and make sure we are both talking about the same person."

"**I will see you then, Sargent, till then; just find her please. I am worried about what people may do to her. Some people are just crazy."**

"I have your number if we find anything out before you reach Canada, I will make sure to let you know." Greg hung up the phone before making contact with the SRU, "Winnie, any luck getting any help from the State's"

"**Yes, Boss, an agency state side is running the plate numbers for you; do you want me to get any information on your mysterious caller?"**

"That would be very helpful, I would like to know how this all pieces together and make sure this guy isn't the one holding Jules."

Spike leaned back, "I was able to partially trace that call and it was definitely coming from a mobile phone that is definitely not in the country right now."

Greg talked into his headpiece again, "Winnie, if the guy who has Jules is trying to run could you please have his car flagged so that border patrol won't pass it through inspection?"

Leah walked in, "You mentioned something over the phone about a Kimberly Hart."

"What do you have for me Leah?" Greg asked turning around.

"Remember the article from the beginning of the week about the Cinderella Athlete; her name was Kimberly Ann Hart."

"Alright Winnie did you get that, see if you can get anything using either of those names that connect to Jules."

"**Already on it Boss, sending the information state side as we speak."**

"There is an APB out on a car matching the license plate now Boss." Spike announced as he finished sending the information out to uniforms.

"**Boss, that car is a rental out of O'Hare International airport; it was registered to a Bruce Livingston however the only Bruce Livingston that is on record is a ninety year old Alzheimer patient in Augusta Maine."**

"Thank you Winnie, have you gotten anything back from our other guy?" Greg asked

"**Yes, Dr. Thomas Oliver is a Paleontologist who works as a high school science teacher. He lives in Reefside California and has a daughter Listed as Annie Hart-Oliver who is thirteen. Dr. Oliver doesn't have a criminal record; he adopted Annie from her grandparent's in France when she was six. Her biological mother is listed as Kimberly Ann Hart. I also have a summery about Kimberly, she is commonly referred to as the Cinderella Athlete and also does not have a criminal record however she has had a record of calling the cops repeatedly on points of public harassment however her calls stopped when she essentially disappeared in two thousand one. Nothing on either of them that connects them to Jules."**

"We have a hit; someone just found our car it is headed east into the city on The Queensway." Spike announced.


	11. Emotionally Involved

Emotionally Involved

Greg sighed as they followed drove towards the Queensway in an attempt to jump ahead and intersect with the last known location of the car.

"**Boss 911 has just reported a car matching our description as being on fire behind an old warehouse. There are reports the man you are looking for has shot out a security camera that was still functioning outside the warehouse. He has also reportedly shot in the leg one security guard."**

"Thank you Winnie, keep us posted." Greg announced over the Com

"**This guy seems to want to keep us on our feet. What if this isn't about this Kimberly Hart person but is another personal attack on the SRU?"**

"I am getting that vibe as well. Kidnapping an SRU officer and then driving around the city shooting his gun off at random places." Greg said in reply to Ed.

Pulling into the Warehouse the fire dept. was already on scene putting out the fire on the car. The car was a total loss however they could make out the License plate that matched the number.

A security guard ran over to them. "Our Security camera caught most of the incident until he shot it off the wall."

"That's good, can you show Constable Scarlatti here where he can access your network?" Greg asked, "Sam you go with them."

Spike and Sam headed off with the Security guard while Greg went to the ambulance to question the guy who got shot.

"I am Sargent Greg Parker, what can you tell me about the incident?" Greg asked

"My partner was doing rounds in the warehouse. It is mostly unused but there is always two guards patrolling it. The owners don't want the facility to fall apart; they are hoping to get some more use out of it. I was out here in the parking lot on a smoke break. I had my radio turned off because the battery was getting low so my partner had no idea what was going on until he heard the gun shots." The guard explained, "That car pulled up and this man who was nice as anyone came up to me and offered me cash to use my car. I refused because the car belonged to my neighbor. He pulled out a gun and threatened me. I tried to reach for my radio however he took it and threw it across the parking lot while threatening me. I gave him the keys and then he opened his trunk and pulled a woman out of it and untied her legs, he then forced her to walk to my car where he put her back in the trunk and tied her again." The guy tried to explain fast as he ignored the pain that was shooting through his leg. "While they were walking the woman started doing something with her hands as they passed the camera, he noticed and threatened her and shot my leg before shooting another round into the camera. He mentioned something about the next bullet going into her the next time she tried anything stupid."

"Thank you for your help, you are going to be just fine." Greg reassured, "Do you know the license plate number of your car that will help us greatly."

"I am sorry I don't. I borrowed the car from my neighbor just this morning because my car needed to go into the shop and he was on his way to catch a flight to Australia. His flight doesn't land for another three hours." The guard explained, "It is however a Dark blue 2007 Chevy Cobalt four door Sedan."

"That will help us in locating it, thank you." Greg nodded as he took the information and returned the mobile command.

"Winnie, "Can you have all eyes looking out for a 2007 Chevy Cobalt in Dark Blue?"

"**On it boss."**

"Where are you Jules?" Greg said shaking his head, technically they should have handed this call over however currently they were the only ones on patrol at this time.

Sam raced back to the van and turned his radio off, "Boss, Spike and I found something and I think Jules was signing the code to her lock box at her house. I recognized one of the numbers at the beginning of the feed because one day she was opening it while I was visiting her during her recovery; I had brought in her mail for her. She yelled at me for looking so I only saw the first number that time. Four-fifteen-nine something the camera got shot before she could finish her message."

"Take Wordy and go to her house and see if you can find anything, oh and the last number is likely ninety-seven. That Dr. Oliver is listed as having a thirteen year old daughter and he is convinced that this Kim and Jules is the same person. If so that little girls thirteenth birthday was this past week which would put her born in ninety-seven." Greg said casually as he muted his own.

"So you are officially linking these two stories Sir?" Sam asked

"I don't want to but the coincidence is there and right now we need to find Jules, this man has proven that he will shoot if he feels threatened and he has already threatened people more than once today." Greg said shaking his head, "Besides all the information we have would match at this time."

Greg randomly picked up the cellphone that they had found in Jules car to find that there was a text message on it.

"_**I am on a flight that will get in just before midnight. I will find a place to stay and meet with you and your team and only your team tomorrow morning about the Kim/ Jules thing."**_

Greg's phone rang and when he answered it he regretted it. "Good afternoon Chief, what can I do for you?"

"**Is there any reason why you and your team are out chasing after a missing person and tying up resources?"**

"Sir this guy has shot a person and the missing person in question is Constable Callahan." Greg responded, "We responded to a hot call and the guy has fired off two rounds since we were called in."

"**I don't care if it is the Prime Minister who is being held hostage at this time, it is the fact that you are over stepping your boundaries. You are to return to base and resume your normal patrol until this guy fires another weapon or threatens any more civilians the normal uniforms can handle him."**

"Yes sir." Greg answered as he stepped out of the command unit as he hung up.

"Officially we are hanging up our uniforms on this badge and we are to reconvene at the SRU until this guy escalates to the point where he is threatening more people than just our teammate."

"The Guy shot a security officer, that doesn't count?" Leah questioned

"Apparently not enough to have us chasing this guy all over town. The uniforms are going to pick up looking for him and we will be called in if he escalates." Greg apologized to the team

Greg pressed his ear piece, "Sam, Wordy when you get a chance to return to base, we have been called back in but don't come home empty handed, we are all going to need a Timmy's Cream no Sugar."

"**Understood, we will bring back everyone's usual order."**


	12. Two worlds meet

AN: Just a notice that although I have been updating fairly frequently there is a 75% chance that I will not be updating on the 8th of March as I am looking to be visiting a friend.

Chapter twelve

Greg went into the briefing room followed by the rest of the team followed shortly behind by Sam and Wordy who were carrying a tray of Coffee's and a folder under the tray.

The Chief walked in, "Your shift is over in one hour, Team two is on their way in, and if any more calls come in today concerning your case they will respond."

After the Chief had left Sam slipped the folder to Greg, "we handled that part of the case off the log and prior to that we found no reason to connect Kimberly to Jules well that folder explains it a good part of her life and it isn't even all in there so we should be good to hold onto that for a bit."

"Let's debrief and then head home for the evening." Greg announced to the team, "And then we will meet here bright and early tomorrow morning."

Greg stood outside the terminal at the airport that had a plane arriving from Los Angeles. He had no actual idea on which plane Dr. Oliver was flying in on or which airport he was being directed to but he had made a stab in the dark and selected one. He had waited by all gates at the arrival time hoping to catch the guy.

He saw a man who looked around slightly frantic and with a peak into the folder Sam had given him off the record he matched the guy to the picture in the folder.

"Dr. Oliver, I am Sargent Greg Parker, we talked on the phone earlier."

"Please call me Tommy, everyone but my students call me that and then they call me Dr. O." Tommy responded shaking his hand.

"I came off the case because I wanted to make sure you would be able to find your way around Toronto and not get lost." Greg answered

"Thank you, before coming I broke the seal on the confidential emergency records that Kim kept at my house so that I could find her in an emergency." Tommy nodded

"Technically my team was told to cool it but you seemed like you were hesitant to share much in the fact that you only wanted to talk to us." Greg asked Tommy as they walked.

"The person you know as Juliana, she has some big secrets that she is protecting and I would like to help you get this solved by protecting her secret life as best as it can be." Tommy nodded as he walked to Greg's car.

Sitting in the car Tommy pulled out of his brief case a stack of letters, "Kim kept these handy to show friends who asked why she felt it necessary to go into hiding."

Greg read through the letters, "well over all they are bad but I don't see why a person would run from them."

"Try getting fifty or more of these a day for three years and even after she left I still found them in her Post office box building up whenever I went to check them. It died down eventually when people realized she was gone but then that was replaced by her own personal group of Paparazzi, she has a hater's fan club that find out when she comes to town and they camp outside my house. Their goal is to get a picture of her. It has not been kept a secret that the ring leader behind all this plans to humiliate her publically for betraying her fans in the gymnastic world." Tommy described

"So why did she quit gymnastics, if going to the Olympics was her dream?" Greg asked

"She had been getting threats from various people because she was so good without having put in as much work as most of the other gymnasts. She saw some really good gymnasts disappear as well and she had her doubts about some of the higher ups who owned the training facility where she trained. Then there was the night after the Olympics, her mother had gotten two tickets and instead of taking Kim's step father she took me." Tommy explained, "After she won the Olympics I went with her to her room and we celebrated a little too happily. Shortly after that night she broke up with me saying she had met someone else. I found out a few months after the baby was born about my daughter."

Tommy's phone rang and he answered it, "Kira, is everything alright?"

"**She is gone Tommy. Trent and I sent Annie to her room a little while ago because of the long night with her sleep over and I felt she should at least be up there working on her homework. I went to check on her and she had climbed out the window."**

"Kira calm down, have you looked for her, sometimes when I am away she goes to my lab, she likes to be alone." Tommy said calmly.

"**I checked there first before I called you. She definitely is not there. Trent has gone out to look for her but we have no idea how long ago she left the house. I am so sorry Tommy you trusted us and we sat down to watch a movie."**

"Kira, stop worrying, it isn't like I am going to start spreading bad rumors about you in front of your fans. Just stay put and let Trent look. Call Connor and I will call in a favor with Eric and Wes." Tommy said calmly, "She is thirteen and is probably just trying to digest what has happened, what have you told her about my impromptu trip?"

"**I may have mentioned that Kim is probably in danger." **

"Call me back if you find her. I will call Wes, and I will have one of them call you." Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, Kira wasn't sure about me leaving Annie with her in the first place. Annie feels she is too old for babysitters even though Kira is a pop star." Tommy chuckled

"A pop star for a babysitter that is a new one and I mean it." Greg laughed

"One of my former students, she idolizes me and hangs around willing to help me out when I need help. I don't imagine you have ever heard of Kira Ford?" Tommy asked

"Jules has mentioned going to one of her concerts before and going back stage but she never mentioned anything about being good friends with her." Greg explained.

"Please excuse me while I make another phone call," Tommy asked as he dialed his phone.

"**You had better not be calling me just to chat Tommy. It is my night off and I intend to stay away from everything relating to business."**

"Relax Wes this isn't a social call, I am currently in Toronto and Kira just called me. Annie has slipped out on them. Could you keep tabs out for a missing thirteen year old and maybe try to reassure Kira that everything is going to be alright?" Tommy asked.

"**For you Technicolor, I would try to realign the planets if we needed to."**

Tommy sighed as he hung up his phone. "Sometimes I wonder about Wes and whether he works too hard."

"What does this Wes do that he can help locate your daughter?" Greg asked.

"He runs a private Security company that protects most of Silver Hills against any kind of crime. They also pull some shifts with the local Police department. Wes' father who owns the company is the Owner of Bio-labs with whom I do some of my business if I ever have to date a fossil or the likes." Tommy said

"Well you certainly have some friends in high places." Greg nodded, "I don't see why your Kim doesn't feel safe at home."

"She hates being a burden on everyone and she just wants to live a normal life." Tommy nodded


	13. Rescuing Jules

Chapter thirteen

Greg looked over at Sam who was driving their shared van. They were just on a standard patrol which would keep them busy waiting for any hot calls to come in. everyone was worried about Jules but his conversation with Tommy had left him at ease that things would work out and that Jules was even tougher then she let herself out to be. After their talk he had left Tommy at one of the best affordable hotels in the city to wait out the case. They still hadn't found his daughter and his contacts figured that she had boarded a bus because they had found her passport and an emergency credit card missing from Tommy's stash. Tommy's friends were going to try and intercept the buses and see if they could find her but Tommy had decided he would stay in Toronto just in case she headed up this way.

"Do you think Jules' kidnapper will escalate so that we can find her?" Sam asked

"I really don't know but we know his description has been released to all local authorities and he is not getting over the border with her." Greg sighed, "She will be found."

Jules wrestled with her bonds and looked around the room where she had been put. Her captor had put a coat over her arms and forced her to walk through the lobby of a hotel while holding the gun under the coat to her back. He had then tied her to a chair which he had placed in the bathroom of the room he had rented. She couldn't even move the chair much because her feet were bound to the chair just above the ground. This really was a worst case scenario and she had no idea on how to escape it. She had asked Tommy what was worse being shot or being held in the dark dimension. Right now she would choose the Dark Dimension over being held captive.

The door opened, "Are you going to be good in order to meet my boss?"

Jules just glared at him and tried to shake her way out of her bonds again.

"I will take that as a yes then." The man announced as he stepped away from the door.

"Hello Kimberly, well it is good to see that these last thirteen years have been good to you." A voice announced with a heavy accent.

Kim cringed as she recognized the voice.

"Well are you not going to say a word to me?" the voice taunted

"Let me go and maybe I will let you get away. I did my part and kept quiet about all your illegal activities at the facility and how you used and abused some athletes to make others stronger." Jules bit back

"I had such high hopes for you, Kimberly, you were my star and you did so much better than any of my other prospects and you were completely green to international competitions when I brought you under my wing"

"Is this how you talk business with people; with them tied to chairs in the bathroom?" Jules announced.

"Untie her; she is right she is our guest and not our prisoner." The new person announced as her captor came over and untied her.

Once her hands were released she looked around and saw that the closet door was made of what looked to be steel. Grabbing a third guy who had probably accompanied her old friend into the room she used him as a shield and backed towards the closet and opened it enough to get into it. Shutting the door she held onto it tightly while she reached for a hanger. She had learned this trick while living at the training facility from some of the other Athletes. And with her SRU training she had refined the method to make it more durable. She jammed the door with the hangers and then unwound another hanger and tied the door knob to the metal rack which was bolted to the wall.

"**I can't get the door opened; she has jammed it in some fashion!"**

"**It is your fault for untying her. She was a flight risk from the beginning!"**

She cringed as the door rang from a series of gun fire hitting it. The door withstood the shots however her hearing started to ring from the vibrations. But that gun shot was perfect because she knew the SRU would have to be called.

Cowering as far from the door as she could she sat there and waited knowing that the only way they could get to her was by taking the door completely off its hinges and she had jammed the door together with the hangers so that it would take extra work. Hopefully it bought the SRU some time.

"**Hot call team one! Shots fired at the Wilburton Hotel!"**

Greg turned on his radio and announced the rest of the team. "We will handle this just like any other call as if Jules was not here. Don't let the fact that she isn't here bother us. We are not to be interfering with her case for the time being."

Getting to the hotel they were met by the manager, "the shots were fired in room four sixteen; the room is rented to a Gunther Schmidt. Last night a young man rented the room and then went to his car and brought in his lady friend sort of coercively. The manager on shift at that time didn't say anything but passed on the word to me. We don't say things because we have been in the past a spot where men will bring their mistress' and they will frequently bring them to their rooms in a similar fashion." The manager explained, "However this morning he only ordered one meal and when Housekeeping went in to change the bed he stood by the bathroom door and wouldn't let them in there and only one side of the bed had been slept in."

"And how would you know this about the bed?" Greg asked

"My sister was the housekeeper who took care of that room and I asked her if she noticed anything odd. I like to keep tabs on any of the rooms for foul play." The manager replied

"Wordy and Ed you come up with me. Spike set up the command post. Sam and Leah grab the repelling kit and some flash bangs and wait for my order."

"Let's go in and see if we can't bring this to a happy ending and get this guy to stop shooting up this hotel." Greg announced

Everyone went to their places and Greg made an entrance with Ed and Wordy leading him to the room. Knocking on the door Greg announced himself, "This is Sargent Greg Parker with the SRU. Would you open your door and talk to my team? I am sure we can reach a peaceful solution here."

Jules started at the sound of Greg's voice and pounded on the door to let them know she was in there. She needed to let people know she was in the closet even if she didn't want certain people in there with her. With Greg outside the door she began to undo the door in preparation for being rescued.

"**I just want to talk and see if we can figure this all out." **

She heard the door to the room open and she heard the thick accent,

"**I don't know what's wrong Officer is. My dimwit companion here locked the closet and he has been trying to unlock it for the last hour."**

"**Well maybe there is a more peaceful situation then scaring the rest of the hotel with gunshots. Do you think you could put the gun down so we could just talk?"**

Jules banged on the door again in attempt to get herself heard

"**It would seem like there is something in the closet. Would you let one of my guys here try to open the door?"**

"**Yes one of our guys is locked in the closet, the door jammed shut when he got in there to put something away."**

"**Wordy would you try to open the door for these nice gentlemen?" **

The door knob twisted and the door opened up however no sooner was it open before guy number three who she had used for a shield grabbed her and held a gun to her back.

"I would like to thank you for getting my guest out of the closet." The lead guy announced, "Now if you let me leave I will take her and go. I have been trying to find her for close to thirteen years. She walked out on my contract and wouldn't listen to me."

"Jules!" Wordy announced shocked to see her held to the guy's chest.

"Gunther, you will never get away with this!" Jules announced

"I have already my dear, now you are going to come with me willingly back to Florida, even though you are too old to train you will still be able to help me train for the next Olympics team." Gunther announced.

"Let's talk about this reasonably and I may be able to work out arrangements for you to leave the country and go where ever you want to go." Greg replied, "You need to take that gun off of her back for us to talk."

Gunther grabbed Jules and held her while the third guy held the gun ready to shoot her if anyone tried anything.

"That is a little better but I really would like to see you put the gun down." Greg asked

"No, you talk like this, she belongs to me. She was my student and she didn't even thank me for taking her to the Olympics. I must make her pay for all that she has cost me!" Gunther announced

"There are other ways to get what you want and kidnapping from other countries is not the way you should be doing it." Greg sighed as he tried to reason with Gunther. It was hard because Gunther's English was not his first language although it was evident he had been speaking it for a while he had this stone personality that he didn't show as much emotion and he definitely wasn't showing the normal signs of being escalated into a rage. At any rate right now he had what he wanted and no one seemed to be able to talk him down.

Gunther nodded to the guy holding the gun and he turned and shot Ed.

Greg watched Ed go down on the ground and worried about his friend for a moment until he saw the bullet carefully embedded into the center of the vest and announced, "Sam now!"

The window exploded in with a brief loud noise that stunned everyone not prepared for it. Sam and Leah quickly secured two of the men while Wordy secured Gunther.

Greg grabbed Jules who moved to grab a file off of the desk while Greg nodded and helped her down the stairs and to an ambulance that had been called to check her out after her ordeal. Greg took the folder while in the elevator and slipped it into his vest, "I know, Jules, I know."


	14. Restored identity

Chapter fourteen

Greg walked up to the front door of Jules' house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Sarge!" Jules greeted as she opened the front door.

"How are you doing?" Greg asked as he came in the front door.

"I am alright been questioned like crazy from many different people but the strangest thing is none of them seemed to know anything or mention anything about Jules verses Kimberly." Jules sighed as she sat on her couch.

"About that, Sam knows a little and the others only have theories." Greg handed her back the two folders he had wound up with.

"Thanks Sarge. I appreciate it, but you didn't need to do that." Jules smiled.

"I did it for someone else, not just you." Greg nodded and someone came in the door.

Jules put her hands to her mouth and ran and hugged the person, "Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"He found your phone and while he called me as part of the investigation he put in parts that mentioned that there was a case of mixed identity." Tommy said hugging Kim back, "I am going to stay around a few days and maybe we can work things out. I have been in touch with Wes and Eric and they seem to think that now we know who was behind everything we can finally make steps to allow you to have a normal life."

"Tommy, you don't need to do that. I have been cleared to remain at the SRU; I am safe as Jules Callahan." Jules frowned

"I thought it would be a nice gesture to tell you that. And even if you want to stay living like this I want to stay and make sure you are settled and maybe you could introduce me to your friends and your friend." Tommy smiled not wanting to worry her about Annie.

Jules returned to the SRU on Thursday and as she was walking out of the locker rooms Winnie flagged her down.

"Jules there is a girl here asking for you." Winnie announced as Jules came closer to the desk.

Jules sighed and let her jaw drop as she finished folding up her French braid so that it wouldn't get caught in her jacket. "Annie Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Dad said you were in trouble so I snuck out and caught a bus up here. I didn't know where to look so I came here and asked for directions." Annie frowned, "I was worried about you!"

Sam walked through out of the exercise room and looked at Annie, "She looks just like you Jules, you should be careful or people are going to ask questions."

Jules shook her head and pulled out her phone, "I am calling your Dad and make sure he knows you are here with me!"

"But I want to spend time with you!" Annie demanded

"I have to work and you and your Father are going to be on the next flight back to California." Jules shook her head.

"No fair!" Annie pouted

Wordy and Ed walked in on their way to the locker rooms and saw Annie.

"Well hello there!" Wordy said to the girl.

Jules put her hands on Annie's shoulders, "This is my friend Tommy's daughter, Annie Oliver, she was worried about me so evidently she took it on her own to come and make sure I was alright. I was just calling her father to come get her."

"Tommy you might want to come down here to the SRU, something came in addressed to you and I am not very pleased that you didn't tell me that it was coming." Jules sighed into the phone.

"**Sorry, I didn't want to worry you as to where she was; I was hoping that Wes or Eric had been able to intercept her bus but evidently they missed her."**


	15. two worlds become one

"You are my Hart!"

Jules looked at Sam before looking at Greg. She had just gotten approval to stay on team one even though she was in an open relationship with Sam and Sam was being allowed to stay as well.

"Sarge, did you say what I think you said?" Jules asked as he finished telling everyone the good things about each other.

"I said you were my Heart." Greg announced to her again

Raff looked at Ed, "What are they going on about?"

"I don't know much but I know the two of them have had a secret going since the time Jules got kidnapped. Ed replied as he looked at Raff

"Mom!" a voice called out to the crowd and everyone turned to look as a man and his daughter came over to join the picnic.

Jules smiled, "Annie, Tommy what are you doing here?"

Much of team one were all confused as they heard the girl they had seen once before call Jules Mom. The now fifteen year old smiled brightly as she hugged Jules.

Tommy handed Jules an envelope.

Greg smiled, "That was another piece of news that I received. Tommy wanted it to be private but I told him to come to the picnic and give it to you. We were already waiting for some other news and I thought if it turned out badly you would want to know this."

Jules opened up the envelope and read it quickly.

"The mess has been cleaned up and certain people have gone through certain channels. Kimberly Ann Hart can be a Canadian citizen and has been granted the right to retain Juliana Callahan's position at the SRU for as long as she wants." Tommy announced

Ed broke through, "wait, I remember that name coming up two years ago but you assured us Greg that it had been an identity mix up and that the guys holding Jules hostage had admitted to taking the wrong person."

"When tried they were told that they had the wrong person and they admitted they may have grabbed the wrong person. But I knew that they hadn't and Sam was in on this as well."

"Mom knowing this is out, do you think I can come and stay with you for a while?" Annie looked at Jules and smiled.

Jules smiled, "It is good to have that all out in the open now. However I can't just drop being Jules I have grown to like it too much and to know that no one has a price on my head is a wonderful thing. Yes Annie you can stay with me for the summer."

Annie hugged her mom tightly, "This will be the best summer ever! And then maybe I can go to school here?"

Tommy crossed his arms, "We will see about that young lady, I do want to be able to see my daughter once and a while."


End file.
